tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tractor
Tractor Wiki takes copyright law very seriously. s are tagged with the license and the source of the file. This makes it as easy as possible for readers, Wikians, and creators of derivative works to know what they can and can't do with the files in our encyclopedia. Guidelines *For a file to be considered "free" under Wikia's Image use policy, the license must permit both commercial reuse and derivative works. *Wikia strongly prefer "free" files, wherever that is possible. Where no free file exists, it is sometimes permissible to use a non-free (copyright-protected) file under the "fair use" provision. Fair use, in the United States, is the legal right to use copyright-protected materials under certain conditions; Wikipedia has its own conditions that are more restrictive than what is legally permitted. ** Note: The file uploader is legally responsible for any images they upload compling with US law & local laws were they reside which may differ !! Wikia or local Admins may remove any image they believe does not comply but but allowing an image does not mean they have approved it in any way. If you believe an image complies with policy or law then you can report it to local admins or to Wikia Inc. staff via *All copyright and licensing tags should be put on a line of their own. see also the Wikia Central page *Along with a tag, specify the source or copyright holder information. Provide as much detail as possible. (Source information should ideally include a URL link back to the source web page or site) *If a file is not licensed under a standard license, please specify what the actual license states. *If you tag a file as requiring attribution, please specify who needs to be attributed. *If multiple categories apply to a file, add all that apply. List of file copyright tags Comprehensive list of tags that can be copied to Wikia in most cases and used on here. *All file copyright tags *Copyrighted non-free / fair use *Deprecated (no longer usable) *Free licenses *Other *Public domain *USA For image creators If you are the creator of a file, you can choose any acceptable free license. You can multi-license your file under different licenses, if you prefer. The license must not prevent commercial reuse or derivative works. *GNU Free Documentation License - - Written by the Free Software Foundation. People are required to attribute the work to you, and if they make changes or incorporate your work in their work, they are required to share their changes or work under the same license. Now considered depricated as Wikia moved to Creative Commons. But still valid for imported work already under GFDL. *Creative Commons: Attribution-ShareAlike - - This is one of several CC licenses. This version permits free use, including commercial use; requires that you be attributed as the creator; and requires that any derivative creator or redistributor of your work use the same license. The desired attribution text should be included as a parameter in the template. **Creative Commons: Attribution - - Similar to the above, but does not require that derivative works use the same license. *Free Art license - - A copyleft license for artwork; modification and commercial use are allowed, provided derivative works carry the same license. * Attribution - - The copyright holder allows anyone to use it for any purpose, provided that the copyright holder is properly attributed. **Copyrighted Free Use - - Same as above, but attribution is not required. However, as a courtesy, you would appreciate a link back to Your website. *Public domain - - The creator permanently relinquishes all rights to the work. *For screen shots of Wikia pages the following tag may be used: & similar for Wikipedia screen shots (which are occasionally used in imported documentation) Creating new tags If you are uploading many files with the same source and license, you can create a new copyright tag. Please propose the tag on Project talk:File copyright tags. If you are not familiar with how to create templates which add images to categories, please ask for assistance. Each template should have a corresponding category that automatically contains all the files tagged with the template. On the description page for the category include the following: where name-of-the-tag is replaced with the actual name of the tag. In addition, include the template in the category Tractor Wiki image copyright templates by adding the following: See also *Commons:Copyright tags * Tractor & Construction Plant Wik:Image use policy *MediaWiki:Licenses - drop-down list displayed on *The Case for Free Use: Reasons Not to Use a Creative Commons -NC at freedomdefined.org *Wikipedia:File copyright tags/Comprehensive - comprehensive info about file copyright tags - guidelines and list on one page *Wikipedia:File copyright tags/Displayed and ranked *Wikipedia:Image use policy *Wikipedia:Template messages/File namespace * Image copyright tags, Wikipedia Copyright tags, Wikipedia image